It Wasn't An Iceberg After All
by smiley1852000
Summary: Boys find them selves in 1912, thanks to Cas find out why 1912.
1. sinkable feeling

It Wasn't An Iceberg After All

Chapter 1: I have a sinkable feeling

Castiel once again time travelled the boys. Year was 1912, the boys had know idea the connection to them this time, was years before there parents where born, hell there grandparents weren't born yet, but here they were on a very famous ship.

" Sam are we on what ship I think we are?" Dean swallowed." If you mean the Titanic, yes I think we are." Sam replied with the same, lack of a better word sinking feeling. " Cas doesn't expect us to save this ship does he?" Dean asked. " It's way above our pay grade" Sam replied." You can barely drive a car" snickered Dean

"One time I got in an accident" Sam rolled his eyes. " Twice" Dean corrected.

"We better start figuring out why we are here," Dean said getting to work knowing this history of this famous ocean liner.

Dean and Sam board on the ship with the many other passengers. " Third class, come on Cas if you except us to work at least get us second," Dean moaned, looking at the tight quarters and thinking about how big the ship was. "Lucky to get a ticket at all mate" another passenger they learned was going to share there room. "Don't mind my brother, he gets cranky when he's sea sick" Sam covered. "We haven't left the dock yet, I'd look into another way to America if I was you boy o" the man who they learned name was James O'Leary sneered. "Going to be a long ride with this one," he thought.

Sam and Dean toured the boat best they could, but being third class passengers really didn't get them far. " We need to find away to make friends in higher classes" Dean said. " How and that wont get us on other decks" Sam said. "It worked for Leo" Dean mumbled, shamed he seen the movie. " Leo who?" Sam questioned. " You know Jack, and Rose 98' big movie with a certain ship's name." Dean explained. Sam laughed, " you seen that movie" "shut up, late night porn channel was blurred out" Dean walked off.


	2. Belly's up

It Wasn't An Iceberg After All

Chapter 2: Belly Up

Sam and Dean walked all the third class desks and went everywhere their passes could get them. " We need to get on the upper decks" Dean said. "Cas would have sent us to a higher class if we where suppose to be their" Sam replied.

That evening they attended dinner " Seven courses, what's first class eating?" Dean said in awe " I believe they are eating twelve courses" their roommate James informed Dean. "Wasn't an iceberg it was all the food that sunk us " mumbled Dean to Sam, who chuckled.

Sam and Dean tried to get to know everyone in third class and there stories but after the fourth course either the food or the sea…possible both got to Dean and he spend the next three courses trying to keep it down. " If it's making you sick stop eating" Sam rolled his eyes. " Why waste good food?" Dean replied. The night went on but the bunk beds of the Titanic's third class called the boys names, they still had time to save the ship, if that's why they where even sent there for.

Sam was up early the next day writing down everything he could think of about this ship, looking for a place he thought they should start. Maybe Dean's mingling with the upper classes wasn't a bad idea after all. He'd love to meet the famous Molly Brown or the ships caption, if nothing else, find out where to start.


	3. What a Work of Art

What a Work Of Art

Seven days until the ship goes down Sam thought trying to find away to second class, maybe if he found a staff uniform, but with his weight and build it was highly unlikely to just find one that fit specially in 1912. People weren't known to be tall specially his 6"4.

Sam was so caught up in the beauty of this peace of history he didn't notice his ticket to first class. A group of girls looked at him like he was one of the sculptures showcased around the boat. " Oh my, isn't that a wonderful work of art" one giggled to the others. Molly (Margaret) Brown possibly the most famous survivor was one of these women giggling behind him. She was of first class on her way home from Egypt, due to finding out her grandson was ill. Just because she was on her way home doesn't mean she still couldn't have a little fun on board until she went back to being boring old grandma to her sick grandson.

She stuck up a conversation with Sam and he knew instantly how she survived, it was her spirit her unwillingly to give up and well knowing her grandson was ill and counting on her arrival home. " Say be a lonely old ladies companion to dinner tonight" she invited him. Yes the ticket we needed Sam thought. " I'd like to but I hate to leave my brother" Sam tried not seeming eager plus if whatever's on first class he might need Dean's help. " If he's as cute as you sweetheart I can't see a reason why I can't find him a seat" she smiled.

**TBC**

**Reviews please and thanks to everyone adding this to there reading lists**


	4. The Guts Of It All

The Guts of it all

As Sam was mingling with the upper class Dean took it on himself to go lower on the ship. Yes lower, you may think aren't they third class what's lower then third class, boiler room the engine the insides of the Titanic. Some of the reason Dean went there was curiosity see the true horse power of this ship but a gut feeling lead him there more then anything.

Dean smeared dirt and cole on himself to blend in and was quickly sent to the cole room. "Captain wants more speed so shovel double the cole" Dean was ordered. " Double? what are we feeding it now" Dean asked getting him weird looks " you drinking on the job" one man laughed with many others. Dean went to figure it all out himself.

As Dean got the the boiler there was little coal left, one man told him more coal in the back he'd help Dean carry more in. The coal they guessed was in a closet in the room so Dean opened the door only to discover human remains. " That's what I call skeletons in your closet" the man tried joking.

The man got the forman and told him of the bodies. " Bloody hell, I heard rumours of some builders, gone missing, some wondered if they had died, looks like a cover up" A light bulb went off in Dean's head now to get a hold of Sam...crap 1912 no cell phones hell a a house phone was unheard of really in these days.


End file.
